The Coldest Blood Runs Through My Veins
by misswhiteblack
Summary: He never means to start the fights but somehow nearly every week he ends up in a duel or a fist fight...


**You Know My Name**

He never means to start the fights but somehow nearly every week he ends up in a duel or a fist fight and it's really starting to wear him down. He doesn't particularly like spending a lot of time in detention or being shouted at by teachers or receiving yet another howler from his parents but it's not like he is going to stop fighting. He can't. He has to fight because who else is going to do it. Nobody else is going to stick up for his slightly away with the faeries twin brother. Not that it is his choice to use the slightly when describing Lorcan. His choice of words for describing his twin brother are completely and insane. Still just because Lorcan does take after their mother more than he does, does not mean that he should be picked on endlessly or have his things stolen but Lorcan being Lorcan thinks that it's all just a big joke and it doesn't seem to bother him. It bothers Lysander though because why should they get away with hurting his brother just because he is different? He doesn't care how many times he is sent to see Professor McGonagall or how many times he is thrown in detention or how many howlers he receives because he is never going to stop protecting Lorcan because surely that is his job. He might not be the oldest, Lorcan is seven minutes older than him, but he is the more mature, the one with the level head so surely it is up to him to make sure that nothing harms his twin brother. He couldn't stand it if someone did something terrible to Lorcan or if suddenly Lorcan realised that these people weren't just playing but they were actually doing these things to hurt him. He didn't know if he could stand it if Lorcan were to get hurt or to withdraw into himself and sure his brother's craziness really irritated him sometimes but he didn't want Lorcan any other way. He couldn't imagine Lorcan not being Lorcan.

'You don't need to protect me Ly,' says Lorcan with a slight whine in his voice. 'I am older than you after all.'

Lysander ignores his twin knowing that it'll just lead to an argument because there is no way that he will stop protecting Lorcan and Lorcan knows this all too well. Lysander has found it easier this year since Lorcan got it together with Lucy Weasley. He likes Lucy because she doesn't let anyone away with being mean to Lorcan and she makes him even happier than when he's searching the curtains of Nargles. He wishes he could have what they have for himself but he knows that it'll probably never happen. His reputation isn't great from spending so much time protecting Lorcan. He sees the younger students pressing themselves against the walls as he walks past his hands in the depths of his pockets and his shoulders hunched over slightly to try and minimise his impossible height. He knows he looks dark and brooding and he knows that several of the younger students are scared of him. He hears the gossip about him. He hears those whispers to girls to stay away from him because he's the violent, angry one and he is always getting into fights. He knows that these whispers are the truth and he doesn't care because he'd rather have that reputation than for Lorcan to get hurt. He knows that Lorcan has stopped telling him when his things are going missing and he no longer jokes with Lysander about the names that people had called him that day. He thinks that for some reason that'll stopped Lysander protecting him but it never will.

'You know that Lorcan really doesn't care about any of the teasing,' Lucy tries to tell him but it falls on deaf ears because he cares about the teasing and he never wants anyone to hurt his brother and think that they can get away with it. They can't and he won't let them. He's sick of people picking on him because he's different and it makes him furious that people just never seem to get the fact that everyone is different and everyone should be able to do what pleases them without other people looking down on them.

Everyone seems to be trying to dissuade him from sticking up for his brother but he knows that it doesn't matter how many people tell him to stop getting into fights and duels that it just isn't going to happen any time soon. When people stopped picking on Lorcan for being different then maybe he would stop hexing and cursing people or breaking their nose, jaw, cheekbone or whatever his fist made contact with first. He had come close to expulsion more than once and he knew that was why he deserved all those Howlers from his parents. He knew that he was worrying them but to be honest he didn't care too much about what happened to him as long as Lorcan was all right. That's what happens when you are a brother and maybe you are the youngest but you still try to protect the weaker one.

'Where's your sad case brother, Scamander?' calls a voice. 'Still looking for his brain? It's probably with the Plumping Glumpy or whatever it is.'

And he doesn't bother reaching for his wand because he is so angry and he thinks he might snap it in two and he dives round without warning and throws himself on the offending bully punching him straight in the gut. The first fight of this week and like the hundredth of the year ensues and he doesn't care about what happens to him as long as this guy learns a lesson about picking on his brother and he punches and kicks every single bit of his flesh that he can find. He can hear the bully's friends about to join in but for some reason the never do because there is a female voice there shouting, cursing but he doesn't have time to wonder who it is and he lands the final crashing blow to the offender's nose.

'Mr. Scamander,' yells Professor McGonagall's voice for what seems to be the millionth time and he straightens and turns round to face the furious Headmistress, 'what is the meaning of this? Miss. Potter I expect better from you.'

He glances over his shoulder to see Lily Potter standing behind him with two badly transfigured bodies at her feet and she has a little bit of an impish grin on her face that McGonagall can't see because of the curtain of fiery red hair. His heart swells a little because he's glad it's Lily that has decided to help him out and he knows how much he counted on both her brothers when they had still been at Hogwarts.

'Mr. Scamander, Miss. Potter, follow me.'

He trails after McGonagall knowing exactly where they are going already and Lily is beside him but she doesn't try to catch his eyes and instead stares straight on ahead and he thinks that maybe she is unhappy about being caught. Maybe she blames him for getting her into trouble but he knows that she should know that he always gets caught whether he has left the scene of the crime or not. Being the dark and violent one often led him to being blamed for every fight that happened in the school. Of course, the teachers weren't often wrong about it being his fault. Usually they were bang on.

They reach the gargoyle that guards McGonagall's office and he is wondering if Lily has ever been in the Headmistress' office as they descend up the stairs behind McGonagall. He doesn't think she has as she stares open mouthed around at the office, the walls decorated in the portraits of the school's old Headmasters. He has to smile at her because she looks the picture of innocence with great big brown eyes staring up at the portraits, her eyes immediately drawn to the one of Albus Dumbledore and the one of Severus Snape. He moves to stand in front of the desk the McGonagall has just sat behind and he has to tug Lily's sleeve a little so she knows where she is supposed to stand.

'Mr. Scamander,' begins Professor McGonagall shaking her head slowly, 'I cannot even begin count the amount of times you have been standing here before not only this year but in your entire seven years at Hogwarts. It seems that no matter what I do or how many detentions you are given you are always getting into fights now do I have to expel you?'

'It's my fault, Professor McGonagall,' says Lily suddenly and he turns to stare at her fully aware that currently Professor McGonagall is doing the same thing. 'I started it. Lysander was just trying to stop me getting hurt.'

He looks shiftily at Professor McGonagall who is still looking at Lily speculatively and he can't believe that she is covering up for him. He felt a little guilty getting her involved because surely he should be the only taking the fall for getting caught fighting again.

'Merlin, is that Lily Potter,' says a voice just then and he looked up at the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore who is peering out of his frame down at Lily standing beside him.

'Where?' says another voice with a kind of excitement and he looks round at the portrait of Severus Snape who is staring down at Lily with curiosity and disappointment in his eyes.

'Harry's daughter,' Dumbledore tells him looking at the man in the portrait next to him.

'Albus, Severus,' says McGonagall quietly, 'could I please reprimand Mr. Scamander and Miss Potter without you interrupting?'

'Sorry Minerva,' says Dumbledore and he and Snape fall silent as McGonagall turns back to look between him and Lily.

'Detention, both of you,' she tells them with a sigh. 'Mr Scamander I really do not want to see you here before me again before you leave Hogwarts at the end of this year. I don't care what it takes but if it happens again I'm going to have to expel you.'

He leaves with Lily following behind him and they troop down the stairs not saying a word to each other. He doesn't understand what has made Lily want to save him from getting expelled although he knows that it's only her and her cousins that don't view him as nothing but a violent thug. He has never wanted to be that guy. He has always been a little darker than Lorcan but that was just the way it was because for some reason he has always felt the need to protect his brother.

'Hey thanks Lils,' he says as they round a corner. 'Why did you do that anyway?'

For someone so small Lily Potter certainly made up for it in impact and he has never found it more obvious than then when she grabs him and pushes him up against the wall. He looks down into her liquid brown eyes that are staring up at him with anger and worry within them. He feels quite confused and raises his hands as though in surrender as she glares at him and he can see all of a sudden why James and Albus often call her a scary little witch.

'I did it to save your foolish backside, Sander,' she hisses impressively as though she could have been a Slytherin. 'You need to stop getting into duels or fights with everyone who insults Lorcan or you are going to end up expelled from Hogwarts. You've not got much longer to go, surely you can hold it in until the end of the year.'

'Why should they get away with it, Lily?' he asks anger lacing his tone. 'Why should I just let them insult him and then let them walk away? They shouldn't be allowed to insult Lorcan. It's not his fault that he's exactly like my mother, completely crazy and he shouldn't have to put up with people hurting him.'

Lily slaps him then and it stings slightly but does nothing to decrease his anger.

'Don't you get it,' she yells at him. 'Lorcan doesn't care about all the teasing and the hiding of his things. He really just thinks it's all in good fun and that kind of attitude really irritates the bullies and the people who want to get one up on them.'

He shakes his head angrily.

'Just because Lorcan doesn't care doesn't mean that they should get away with it,' he yells back. 'What if one day it suddenly all got to him and he was really hurt and I didn't stop them? He is my brother and I will do anything, risk everything, to make sure that he is okay. '

'The thing is that Lor is okay,' Lily shouts shaking him slightly or at least trying to. 'It's you that they are toturing. Don't you get it? Lorcan isn't affected by their teasing or bullying but you are and they know that Lor is your weak spot. It not him that they want to hurt, it's you. You are their target.'

He is stunned. He has spent so much time protecting Lorcan that he never really stopped to look at what was happening to him. He's just the dark, violent one that all the students are scared of and he never really wanted to care because all he wants to do is protect Lorcan and yet it seems as though it was Lorcan trying to do the protecting all along. He can't believe how much he has let those people get to him and how much he just didn't notice that after a time it wasn't Lorcan they were getting at. It was him.

'Lily,' he whispers her name as he pulls her into a hug. 'Thank you.'

'Well I think I deserve a reward,' she says with mischief in her voice as she pulls back from him and looks up into his clear blue eyes.

'A reward?' he asks suspiciously.

'Kiss me, Sander,' she orders which is just so Lily and he smiles at her before he bends his head and kisses her softly on the mouth. He feels her hands in his hair as he pulls him closer to her and the kiss get rougher until he is left gasping for breath and Lily is standing in front of him with a smirk on her beautiful face.

* * *

_I think the ending is a little weak.  
I might have to rewrite it.  
Anyways let me know what you think._

_Kerr X._


End file.
